Culture
Attitude of conflict War and violence’s is accepted as a normal↵part of how things get done in Harold, might makes right is a generally↵accepted philosophy and Lord ship is recognized through military power rather↵than any divine right. A commoner can earn the respect of a lord if he takes power through leading a peasant army to secure a cattle, many lords and nobles↵can trace their heritage back to bandit gangs. However, honor is valued by the↵people of Harold, nobody like a turn coat and tactics such as assassins and poison generally considered in poor taste of warfare. Tactical such as skirmishing warfare by which small forces wares down bigger ones over many↵surprise ambushes is considered normal, the ability to engage in and defend against skirmishing warfare is considered the mark of a good tactical mind. Trade trade is a very large part of Harold’s culture, with many settlements reliant↵on recourses not alible in their area despite the constant fighting between↵factions of Harold they are all a collaborative brotherhood when it comes to↵trading.↵The trade caravan↵most caravans are large and have defensive power often rivaling the legion of↵lords. It takes a very crafty or very powerful group of bandits to raid one. As a result, many bandits turn to skirmishing tactics which often create a lot of↵grief on the part of the trades with little gain for the raiders. Most caravans↵are nation natural, forming of many factions coming toughest to travel the↵road.↵as destinations are reached and newcomers join the members of caravans change↵fluidly.↵for this reason cavern companies can spring up rather quickly with the only↵barrier to entry being the investment into initial trade goods.↵They usually flow north south rounds a circular fashion bringing goods and↵rear earth materials down from the north and vital foodstuff up from the south. The Giants and music: Giants and their livestock often accompany caravans, giants are excellent and↵clearing snow fallen trees and navigating safe paths along the roads, their↵livestock will carry large amounts of goods over land, and their very presence↵is the ultimate security policy against raids. For this reason favor with key↵to success in the trade business. Giants help with trade, not for money as money holds little interest to them, but because they enjoy company, travel and good music. Thus bards/entertainers are the core of the trade industry able to↵keep canvas in the good will of giants. Slaves in trade: Slavery is a practice giant are not particularly fond of, as such slave caravans↵are often giant less, making them easier targets for bandits. Many bandit rings include↵former slaves. Tariffs: When entering a new territory it is customary↵for the guard service of the land to tax the incoming caravan by taking an abstract portion of wealth or goods from the caravan. ↵However, tariff evasion is an excepted norm and not considered a crime. Caravans↵will often attempt to sneak through avoiding guards and being caroused↵into paying tariff sometimes threatening or bribing guards. Exported goods by region: South: Warm Weather crops(grains, nuts, squash, cucumbers, tomatoes , beans, ) Fruits. Candles/wax. Honney. Wines. North: Fish. Iron. Syrup. Drugs. Timber. Boats. Meats. Spices. Hides. Textiles. Meads. Hard alcohol. Ice. Midlands: Cold weather crops(berries, lagoons, cabbages, broccoli) salt pottery salt tar East: Warm weather crops Oils Gold/Jewelry Rice. coffee Islands: Slaves Plundered merch. Fish boats Trade routs: Slaves Outside of Bishton, slaves are heavily traded possessions. Most are taken by bandits, in raids by Islanders or are crimes. It is not customary in most places, aside from the islands, to be born into slavery, and children of slaves are usually treated well given the option to ear from when they come of a suitable age. In the east slaves can earn their freedom by converting to the cause of the holy war. The treatment of slaves differs across the north as Enuisum has no teaching on the prospect of slavery. In the Midlands slaves of the functionalist religion are treated well in exchange for good behavior and belief that through devotion to the god of Cloth they will be rewarded in the afterlife. Many peasant families across the and north have a few household Salves that help with farming and around the house. While as sex slaves are often kept in brothels or traded across communities until they are suspected of↵disease and killed. Slaves in the islands are kept in large slave lodges. In spite of their Functionalist believe Islanders often use slaves used as an expendable resource due to the surplus brought in from successful raids. Saves of other faiths get the worst of treatment; freezing on fishing ships, used for combat training put in gladiatorial combat or otherwise murdered for fun and entertainment or worked to death. Functionalist slaves are sometimes sacrificed, but such an event is considered an honorable entry to the hall of cloth.